Power Rangers Turbo (PRT)
Power Ranger Turbo Power Rangers Turbo is the fifth season of the American children's television series Power Rangers. The show was prefaced with the franchise's second film, Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie.[1] As with its predecessors, Power Rangers Turbo is a based on one of the entries of the Super Sentai Series; in Turbo's case, the source of the series is Gekisou Sentai Carranger. The series introduced a child actor as the new Blue Ranger,[2][3] and featured the departure of the long running characters Zordon and Alpha 5, as well as the team of Rangers, sans Justin, and introduced four new characters to take the place of the veteran Rangers. It is also the first season to have 5 Rangers throughout the entire series as opposed to 6, not counting Phantom Ranger. Plot After Maligore's defeat, Tommy Oliver, Katherine Hillard, Adam Park and Tanya Sloan graduate from high school and prepare to resume life as normal. Seeking revenge, Divatox attacks the Rangers.[4] Soon after, the Rangers' longtime mentors, Zordon and Alpha 5 return to Zordon's home planet of Eltar, making way for the spectral Dimitria of Inquiris and the next in the line of robots, Alpha 6. Other changes are also seen as Ernie leaves the series and Lt. Stone takes over the Juice Bar and Bulk and Skull are turned to chimps. Also the first ally Blue Senturion arrives later from the year 2000, with a message for Dimitria and the rangers that Lord Zedd, Rita, The Machine Empire and Divatox will team up to destroy the universe, but fails to show complete message due to Divatox corrupting it at the end of it, although its believed to be Dark Specter. Later, Tommy, Katherine, Adam and Tanya eventually pass on their powers to students T.J. Johnson, Cassie Chan, Carlos Vallerte and Ashley Hammond with Justin Stewart being the only remaining member of the team.[5] The Rangers are also joined by other allies such as the Phantom Ranger and a mysterious being from another world. The team eventually learn that Dark Specter has captured Zordon, though Zordon is able to warn the Rangers not to rescue him as it would leave the Earth defenseless. A short while later, the Rangers lose both Turbo and Rescue zords in a battle with the most powerful monster that Divatox created, Goldgoyle. As Dimitria and the Blue Senturion leave for Eltar to help Zordon, Divatox finds the Power Chamber's location. Her army of grunts and monsters infiltrate the Chamber, defeating the team and destroying the Power Chamber. However, before Divatox tries to finish off the Rangers, she receives a message that Zordon has been captured and the order of Dark Specter that they have to leave for the Cimmerian planet. The powerless Rangers then leave of Earth and head for space to save Zordon, with Justin choosing to stay behind with his father. These events lead to the next incarnation of the franchise, entitled Power Rangers in Space. Charachers Turbo Rangers ;Thomas "Tommy" Oliver :The first Red Turbo Ranger and leader; previously Zeo Ranger V, the White and Green Ranger, and White Ninja Ranger. He was portrayed by Jason David Frank, and was to this point the only ranger to appear in every season since the franchise began. ;Justin Stewart :The Blue Turbo Ranger; when Rocky injured himself at a martial arts match, Justin was chosen by Zordon to be the Blue Turbo Ranger. Justin, however, was twelve years old and inexperienced; to compensate for his youth, he was able to morph into an adult-sized form as the Blue Turbo Ranger. Justin is the only common member between the first and second team of Turbo Rangers. He was portrayed by Blake Foster. ;Adam Park :The first Green Turbo Ranger and second-in-command; previously Zeo Ranger IV, the second Black Ranger, and Black Ninja Ranger. He was portrayed byJohnny Yong Bosch. ;Tanya Sloan :The first Yellow Turbo Ranger; formerly Zeo Ranger II. She was portrayed by Nakia Burrise. ;Katherine "Kat" Hillard :The first Pink Turbo Ranger; previously Zeo Ranger I, the second Pink Ranger, and second Pink Ninja Ranger. She was portrayed by Catherine Sutherland. ;Theodore Jay "T.J." Jarvis Johnson :Portrayed by Selwyn Ward, T.J. is the second Red Turbo Ranger and second leader, a friendly and warm-hearted baseball player; chosen by Tommy to be his replacement based on his bravery in protecting others. ;Carlos Vallerte :Portrayed by Roger Velasco, Carlos is the second Green Turbo Ranger, a proud and hot-headed soccer player; chosen by Adam to be his replacement as he helped Adam save Angel Grove citizens that were under attack. ;Ashley Hammond :Portrayed by Tracy Lynn Cruz, Ashley is the second Yellow Turbo Ranger, an upbeat and hardworking cheerleader; chosen by Tanya to be her replacement due to her compassion and integrity. ;Cassie Chan :Portrayed by Patricia Ja Lee, Cassie is the second Pink Turbo Ranger, a sarcastic and gutsy aspiring musician; chosen by Kat to be her replacement as she helped T.J. and Kat save Tommy. : Allies ;Zordon :Voiced by Robert L. Manahan. ;Alpha 5 :Voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz. ;Rocky DeSantos :Formerly Zeo Ranger III, the second Red Ranger, and Red Ninja Ranger. Portrayed by Steve Cardenas. ;Dimitria :Portrayed by Carol Hoyt. ;Alpha 6 :Voiced by Catherine Battistone (credited as Katerina Luciani). ;Lerigot :Voiced by Lex Lang (uncredited). ;Jason Lee Scott :Formerly the original Red Ranger and the second Gold Zeo Ranger. Portrayed by Austin St. John. ;Kimberly Hart :Formerly the original Pink Ranger and original Pink Ninja Ranger. Portrayed by Amy Jo Johnson. ;Blue Senturion :Voiced by David Walsh (uncredited until The Accident). ;Farkus "Bulk" Bulkmeier :Portrayed by Paul Schrier. ;Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch :Portrayed by Jason Narvy. ;Lt. Jerome B. Stone :Portrayed by Gregg Bullock ;Phantom Ranger :Voiced by Alex Dodd. ;Robot Rangers Villians Divatox Portrayed by Carol Hoyt and later by Hilary Shepard Turner. ;Elgar :Voiced by Derek Stephen Prince (credited as David Umansky). ;Rygog :Voiced by Lex Lang (credited as Alexis Lang). ;Porto :Voiced by Scott Page-Pagter. ;General Havoc :Voiced by Tom Wyner (uncredited).